A Frozen chance
by Evonian
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle lived happily until a trollish prophecy predicted a ruler with a frozen heart. (Early concept for Frozen which included the prophecy, but with crucial changes in the story. I just gave the prophecy a chance.)
1. Chapter 1 Beware the frozen heart

**All characters belong to Disney along with some parts of the storyline.  
**Hello! This is my first submission so I hope you'll like it.  
Please leave a review with some criticism if you feel like it  
and most importantly, enjoy!

**A Frozen chance**

Chapter one

**Beware the frozen heart**

"Once upon a time", announced the king as if reading a formal proclamation, "in a kingdom far, far away", he continued, his voice fading back to normal. He held the storybook so close to his face that the two girls could only see the tip of his head. "A kingdom called Arendelle."

"Hey!" Anna yelled. "That's not a far away kingdom, dad. That's _our_ kingdom."

"I can't fool you", he smiled looking at his younger daughter. Her hair reminded him of his mothers, the way it shined with a warm honey color. But the only white strand of her hair pulled him back to reality. His thoughts were once again set on the secret.

"Continue with the story, dad", Elsa said yawning. "Otherwise she'll never fall asleep."

"Ha? Oh… oh, yes. Yes, of course."

"Is everything alright?" asked Elsa worried. She clutched the sheets of her large bed. Even when Elsa went to sleep, a pair of gloves always covered her hands.

"Yes, dear", the king replied, but worry never left his eyes. "Now, let's get back to the story."

"Finally", exclaimed Anna, putting her feet in the air and wiggling her toes.

The king cleared his throat, pulled his chair closer so that it stood right between the girls' beds, and buried his face in the pages once more.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom of Arendelle, there lived a peaceful king and queen who brought happiness to the people."

"How did they _bring_ happiness?" interrupted a soft voice. "If you can't touch it, how do you bring it to someone?"

"It's just a story, Anna", said Elsa rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but you can", smiled the king. "It is so simple, you see. Sometimes you can bring happiness to someone just by being there, you know. Just by existing."

"I still don't get it", sighed Anna turning on her stomach. She pushed a pillow of the bed.

"Dad, continue", said Elsa simply. She wasn't anything like her sister when it came to lying in bed, Elsa was actually lying, no twitching, no twirling, just… lying. She wasn't anything like her sister when it came to many things, actually. Elsa had silky platinum hair which under the right light seemed almost as white as the snow. She _was_ a few years older than Anna, but she considered herself much more mature. She was the future queen, after all. She will be, that is, unless a brother suddenly decides to be born.

"Yeah, dad", agreed Anna. "Get on with the story."

"Alright, girls. Where was I?" he mumbled searching through the words. "Oh, that's right." He coughed. "The king and queen brought happiness to the people. It seemed that the kingdom lived in peaceful harmony. But one day…"

"Oh, no!" cried Anna. "I hate these parts."

"But one day a troll appeared in the kingdom."

"A troll? Dad, please, there's no such thing as trolls", Elsa claimed while Anna was covering her head with a blanket.

"Didn't you just say it was just a story?" the king smirked a bit, but then let out a laugh when Elsa gave him a grim look. "Anyway", he said returning to the book. "The troll looked like a moving stone. Covered with moss and grass, he had such big eyes that everyone in the kingdom stared at him."

"Are you sure they didn't stare because he was different?" Elsa asked, but the king gave no answer.

"Even the king and queen came out of the palace to see that wondrous creature. The royal servants came as well."

"People could leave the palace?" asked Anna shocked. Never in all her life does she remember leaving the palace.

"Yes. But those were different times", answered the king nervously. He saw Elsa shoving her hands under the covers. "When they greeted the troll, the king was preparing a glorious ball, right here in the heart of the palace."

"We have a ballroom?!" yelled Anna even more surprised. "I can't believe this."

"But the troll never wanted to dance."

"Who would have guessed that", said Elsa sarcastically.

"He was chosen amongst his family to bring a warning. A prophecy. The stars and the sky told them that a ruler will appear, right here in Arendelle. A ruler with a frozen heart."

"What?" screamed Anna. "Frozen heart? How can that be?"

"Tell her the prophecy", said Elsa. "Go ahead, tell her."

"You know the story?" asked Anna. Everything made her more confused.

The king took a deep breath like he was preparing for the worst fate of all. He looked at Elsa with deep sorrow in his eyes, but a glimpse of hope never disappeared. "Your future is bleak. Your kingdom will splinter. Your land shall be cursed with unending winter. With blasts of cold will come dark art, and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice, unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice."

"This is all so confusing!" screamed Anna throwing herself at the bed. "Are you sure this is a children's story?"

The king smiled, "It says so on the covers. Come, read it yourself."

"You know I can't yet!" she yelled, offended. "Tell me what happens next, please."

"Well, all of Arendelle was shocked. The royal family ran back to the palace, scared. I- I think it says right here that they decided to ignore the prophecy. But they never forgot. No one truly did. A legend was born that the frozen ruler has yet to come and then…" he paused. Tears were blocking all the words. "Then we all might…"

"No, dad! Stop!" Elsa yelled. She jumped out of the bed and hugged her father. He looked at her, his eyes full of tears. Elsa took of her glove and wiped them off. "Don't, dad."

"What's going on now?" asked Anna who just came out from under the blanket where she had hidden after the scary prophecy.

"Nothing, Anna, go to sleep", ordered Elsa.

"But I wanna hear the rest of the story!"

"There is no rest", said the king, his voice cracking on the verge of tears. "The ruler from the story has never appeared. There is nothing to be afraid, dear."

"Tomorrow you'll read us a better story, dad. This one sucks", Anna turned over and looked at the moonlit sky. "Good night, dad. Good night, Elsa. Love you."

"Good night", they responded at the same time, looking at Anna, a small bundle of joy. She made them smile once again, that's how she brought them happiness.

"Do you think she really doesn't remember?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"I'm sure of it. The trolls know what they are doing, Elsa."

"But why did you have to tell her this story? Why now?" she was getting more and more upset. She took the thick book and read a golden writing _Bird watching for beginners_. "She will learn to read eventually, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes. But until then, I'll use whichever book I find. Elsa, the reason I told her the story, your story, is because you won't sleep in the same room as her anymore."

"What?"

"You are moving across the hallway. First thing tomorrow."

"B-but why? I–"

"Elsa, what you did to her… We can't risk it anymore."

"No, dad…" Elsa was getting colder. She felt like each part of her body trembled in fear. She started shivering. "Give me back my glove. Now!"

The king obeyed her then stood up. "The prophecy of the ruler with the frozen heart will come true. Your powers are no coincidence, Elsa. I want to protect you."

"My heart is not frozen!" she screamed and Anna made but a snoring sound.

"No, not yet it isn't... Anna will understand what is going on one day. And that day I want her to know this story. I want her to remember each and every detail of the prophecy that _will_ change her life."

"What if she figures out it's me sooner than you think? I don't want to live in fear, dad."

"But you do want to live." The king stepped closer to the door. As he turned the doorknob he whispered to Elsa, "You must conceal it. Stay in your room, alone. All of Arendelle knows the prophecy, don't let them in, don't let them see you. We have closed the gates for a reason. But it's harder to protect Anna from you if you share a bedroom."

"Protect her? Dad, I love her! I would never hurt her!"

"Not intentionally."

"D-dad", Elsa coughed and tiny snowflakes came out of her mouth. She jumped back in bed, shaking. She wasn't cold, no. She was afraid. "The prophecy says that the kingdom will perish in snow and ice unless there's a sword sacrifice."

"Yes."

"Does that mean I'll have to…" she burst in tears. "_Does that mean I'll have to die?_"

The king looked as if he would be the happiest to just say 'no', but he closed his eyes and whispered, "I don't know."

"I'm… I'm scared, dad."

"You should be, Elsa. Beware the frozen heart", he closed the door and left.

Elsa stood in her bed, crying. Tears soaked up her gloves. The sounds of weeping sorrow didn't wake Anna up. She just twisted in her bed, making her white strand of hair messier with each turn. She was sleeping, not knowing about her sister's fears. Not knowing about her cry when she realized she could never be who she truly was, that she would never be accepted. Maybe the ruler's heart wasn't frozen from the beginning, maybe the ice came from the cold of every single person looking at her like a freak. Maybe the cold was thrust upon her.

But the cold never bothered her, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 Do you want to build a snowman

Chapter two

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

Anna woke up to a beautiful winter sky, but she felt like there was something missing. The snow was there, covering the mountains and the fjord. White clouds were still there, but what wasn't? She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Elsa was gone! Not just Elsa, her bed, her wardrobe, everything disappeared.

"What?" she mumbled, her tongue numb with sleepiness. "Dad! Elsa!"

One of the servants rushed to open the door. "What seems to be the problem, my princess?"

"Are you silly? My sister's gone!"

"Oh, that", he smiled relieved. "Princess Elsa has moved to another room. The king thought it would be more proper."

"And he didn't tell me? Where is he?"

"I'm afraid the king is very busy at the moment. But princess Elsa is across the hallway, why don't you—" He couldn't finish, Anna has already jumped off her bed and ran out of the room.

"Elsa!" she yelled banging on the door. "Elsa, open the door!"

"Go away, Anna", a voice cried from inside the room.

"But I wanna see —"

"You can't see me. Go play with someone."

"Yes, with you. You're my best buddy, you know that."

Elsa seemed to hesitate a bit. Then she peeked through the keyhole. A sky blue eye looked right to Anna's green eyes. "I know, Anna. But I can't. It's… it's complicated, okay?"

"You're confusing, Elsa. Just come out… Hey! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

It seemed as if Elsa chuckled or even laughed. "Another one? Sorry, Anna. I can't."

"What do you mean 'another one'? There was no snow until yesterday."

"You don't remember Olaf? How he liked warm hugs?" Elsa asked, her voice silenced by the thick door. "That's right…" she uttered. "You _don't _remember."

"How can a snowman like warm hugs? Oh, Elsa, just come out!"

"No."

"Okay, then let me in. Let me see you."

"No, I can't let anyone in… _don't let them in_", she chanted, repeating her father's words. "I can't. No!" her voice trembled. "And you can't see me, Anna. I just… _Don't let them see_."

"Then I'll play with Potata. She's a doll that looks like you", Anna grinned, looked through the keyhole and left. But not before she stuck out her tongue at the door.

Elsa listened carefully to make sure Anna was gone. "Dad, I think I can handle my powers", she said, her eyes glowing. "Look!" she exclaimed snapping her fingers. There was a _poof_ of white smoke then snow started falling from the painted ceiling.

"Elsa, stop! What do you think you're doing?" the king ran towards Elsa and grabbed her hands. "You should be concealing your powers, not play with them."

"Dad, it's not dangerous, look."

"Put the gloves on, _now_", he said firmly. Elsa silently obeyed, the glow in her eyes vanished as if it never was. "You know the prophecy, what if—"

"Always the prophecy", smiled the queen. She sat in a rocking chair admiring her daughter's uniqueness.

"I apologize for wanting to save Arendelle. How selfish of me", the king shouted. He turned to his wife and gave her a sturdy look.

"I'm sorry dad. I know how you feel about this", Elsa muttered.

"About what? You freezing everything with your touch? About the people who are willing to kill you because of the prophecy?" he got angrier, but his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't scare her like that", the queen demanded.

"I-I'm not afraid", Elsa lied holding back tears. She took off her gloves and gave them to her mother. "See?"

"Elsa, your life is at risk", the king continued.

"Nobody knows I can do this! I'm not in danger! Right, mom? Right?"

When the queen gave no answer, Elsa burst into tears. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She tried to wipe her tears, but they froze on her cheeks. Elsa felt her heart banging, her legs started to shake. She couldn't take this anymore.

A cold strike of ice fled across the room. Snow was falling but it turned to sharp icicles that splattered on the floor. Every shattering sound was followed by a scream.

"No! Don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you!" Elsa screamed than almost fainted, but she was stronger than that.

"Dear, put on the gloves", said the queen.

"I can't!" Elsa shouted, shaking with fear. "It's getting worse."

A thin layer of white ice started to crawl over the walls. It progressed creepily until it covered the entire room. The king embraced his wife, scared. Sharp ice edges pointed at the center of the room, and then they started growing. It seemed as if giant knives glided from the walls.

The king opened his eyes just to see an icicle so close to his face it almost stabbed him. He took a deep breath, preparing for what's coming. His arms held the queen like a treasure.

"Elsa, please. We love you!"

And then everything stopped.

Elsa was lying on the floor, in the cold corner. She cried covering her face with hands in gloves. Icicles retracted and disappeared with every trace of ice and snow.

"It's alright, Elsa. Everything is alright", whispered the king. He hugged Elsa who was shaking and breathing heavily. She clutched in his arms. It seemed that Elsa cried, but there were no more tears left.

"I'll go and check on Anna", said the queen, trying to twitch her lips in a smile.

"This can never happen again", the king whispered. He let go of Elsa, but she was still curled up on the floor like a baby.

"It won't", she agreed firmly.

"You are never to leave this room again." He looked at her, a hint of fear escaping his control. The king left the room, but Elsa was still lying there as if she was frozen.

* * *

Years flew like snowflakes in a blizzard and Elsa grew with fears inside her. She felt like there's a hollow inside that's spreading. The hollow devoured every feeling of happiness, leaving Elsa in darkness. The pain sat on her soul like a throne it claimed. For it was pain and fear that ruled over Elsa.

She spent her days reading books about geometry, architecture… nothing like her sister Anna and her romance novels. Elsa could swear she heard her humming through the hallway something about love or such nonsense.

"Hey, Elsa!" a familiar voice filled the air through the door. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Anna", she said grumpily but then quickly added, "Thank you. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. I'm out here, so…" she finished with a forced giggle. "Elsa," Anna continued seriously, "I never see you anymore. I miss my sister."

"I miss you too, but… I need this, this… isolation."

"Oh, come out. We could build a snowman, what do you say about that?"

Elsa smiled honestly. "I'm not sure I like snow that much. It's cold, and dangerous and everything is frozen. How could anybody like m–snow!?"

"Yes, it may be frozen. But it's beautiful! And it brings happiness to many people, to me."

"Really?" asked Elsa, her eyes glowing like before.

"Really", replied Anna simply.

Elsa already had her hand on the doorknob when she remembered. Her parents are sailing to negotiate the kingdom's trading business! The door opened and slammed the wall in a _bang_.

"We must say goodbye to mother and father!" Elsa shouted so loud Anna backed off a bit.

"I can't believe I see you. You're beautiful, Elsa", Anna said, her eyes looked dreamy.

"You are beautiful too", smiled Elsa than jumped and hugged her sister. "I love you, Anna."

Anna squealed with joy and tightened the hug. "Potata was starting to bore me", she said laughing.

Elsa looked around in wonder. It just felt so good to be on this side of the door. She grabbed Anna by the sleeve, "Let's go!" They ran through majestic hallways of the palace, passed the paintings and statues (Anna waved at them like they were real people she talked to) and finally arrived to the king's bedroom.

"Wait", said Elsa panting. They've stopped running. "I-I'm not sure if I should come in."

"Of course, you need to say goodbye", replied Anna, confused a bit.

"No, maybe I should just… You go in. I'll wait at the end of the stairs."

Anna tried to pull her in, but Elsa withdrew. She tightened her purple cloak and shoved her hands in the pockets. Anna could still see the tips of Elsa's gloves.

"As you wish", Anna sighed and opened the door. Elsa could see her throwing herself happily in their father's arms right before the door slammed in front of Elsa. But she got used to slamming doors. And so did Anna, she knew.

Elsa pulled herself through the dim halls. All windows were shut, leaving the palace shrouded in darkness. But all Elsa could see in this light-denied room was an exact representation of how she felt inside. All these years she tried to cope with the storm inside of her, but never could. Never did she fully understand why it must be her to bring such misery to the kingdom. Why must _she_ be the ruler with the frozen heart? All she ever tried to do was keeping it warm. Trapped in uniqueness, she suffered the isolation. She had to leave her sister, her best friend, and why? To feel alone and… cold. Trying to control what she never could, fighting her true self.

Elsa heard footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it wasn't Anna. She would probably glide down the stair fence. The king and queen were looking at Elsa with sorrow.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked realizing that without her father it would be almost impossible to control the powers.

"You'll be fine, Elsa", said the king, smiling.

"Be a good girl", added the queen.

"I always have to be", Elsa finished.

"It's only two weeks", claimed the queen. "We'll see each other soon."

* * *

"What's going on?!" shouted Anna opening her bedroom door. She could swear she saw a light blue blaze coming out of Elsa's room. "Tell me what's happening!" she almost screamed at a servant cleaning the hall.

"My princess… your parents, they…"

Elsa was filled with rage. She tried to scream but no sound was coming out. Her cheeks covered in frozen tears, she smashed the objects in her room. But this time, she wanted to. This time, she will let the pain come out, everything cold in her will find its way to the surface. Another ice blast fled from her hands. She stepped on something soft – her gloves. With her hands free, she casted a blizzard. Frozen fractals banged against the walls. The window was cracking like a thin ice. Snowflakes turned into icicles flying around. Elsa plunged them away, stabbing the walls. Sound of crushing crystals covered the screams that had escaped Elsa. The air was freezing, but not to her. Her head was overheated with pain, sadness of her parents' deaths. It was all too much to hold in.

"No!" screamed Anna almost fainting. She glanced at Elsa's door unintentionally and felt even weaker inside. "Elsa! Elsa, open the door!"

"NO!" she screamed, ordering the ice to break already smashed furniture. But to Anna, it sounded like she just threw something on the floor.

"Elsa, you can't be alone now."

"I _have_ to!" She was furious. A thought then crossed her mind. What if all this just made her heart start… freezing? Fear was striking once more, making the blizzard more powerful. It destroyed everything. Elsa's room was now but a frozen nothing.

* * *

There were three knocks on the door, but Elsa replied to none. She sat in silence, her back leaning on the door. She just stared blankly at what she had done. There were still snowflakes fluttering to the ground.

"Elsa?" Anna's soft voice trembled with sadness. "Please, I know you're in there. People were asking where you've been. Elsa?"

No sound came from the other side of the door.

"Elsa, I'm trying to have courage. I am… for you. Just let me in", she almost cried. "We only have each other now", Anna wept. She felt her legs shivering so she sat on the floor, leaning on the door just like Elsa. "What are we gonna do?"

Still, there was no reply.

"Do… do you wanna b-build a snowman?" Anna asked for the last time then gave up. It was all too much. She let the tears overwhelm her.

Elsa stood right on the other side of the door, but it felt like they were oceans apart. Elsa now knew, with every somber part of her, she needed this kingdom of isolation, and now that her parents are dead, it looks like she's the queen.


	3. Chapter 3 Open

I apologize for not posting for such a long time. So here's a longer  
chapter :)

* * *

Chapter three

**Open**

Time was the only constant in Elsa's life. Well, time… and isolation. Four years she spent locked up in her room, living in fear. Often she would find herself lying on the floor, clutching a worn-out book, thicker than her architecture ones. A fine golden inscription read _Bird watching for beginners_. At first she would cry just for remembering the happier times when she still slept with Anna by her side. When her father would give her the best advice he could. When she didn't hide alone, scared of herself. When she didn't close the doors of the world. But now, the time has come to open them again.

"He whispered his true feelings and gently placed a kiss upon her lips", Anna read out loud then swooned and sighed, her eyes gleaming. "This book is great", she said to herself. She would talk to herself quite frequently, actually. That was, of course, when she didn't discuss the latest romance novel she'd read with the people on the paintings. She would love to discuss them with someone alive, but servants who rarely read just weren't good enough. Elsa, Anna knew, read only 'smart' books about geometry and architecture and how to be boring while keeping your sister out of your life… At least that's what Anna told herself.

"Princess Anna", a maid entered the room. Spotting a stain, she jumped to wipe it off.

"Yes?" asked Anna flipping the book trough her hands.

"Queen El– I mean, princess Elsa asked me to remind you that her coronation is tomorrow."

"I know that. Who do you think made all these pretty cut-outs?" she asked pointing at the paper shaped like people. "It's a decoration for the ballroom, you see."

"They indeed are pretty", the maid agreed, smiling. "Your dress will be delivered to your room first thing tomorrow. Ah, I'm so excited!" she let out a squeak. "I haven't seen anyone new in the palace for too long. I can't wait for them to start arriving."

"Wait a minute…" Anna mumbled, her eyes narrowing as if she's putting the pieces of a puzzle in her mind. "_Do you mean the gates will be open?!_" she yelled, jumping on her feet and knocking the chair down. "OTHER PEOPLE WILL BE HERE?!"

The maid just nodded in happiness, but Anna screamed like never before.

"I am so happy right now, I could eat chocolate and sandwiches and chocolate sandwiches and — _I can't believe this_", she ran out of the room, knocking down a decorative armor. "Elsa, open the door!"

"No."

"Elsa, stop being so boring, tomorrow is a big day!"

"I know", she said sturdily from the other side of the door. "I know", she continued in a whisper. "I do want to come out, I just… I can't."

"Wow, that's new", Anna said, pretending to yawn. "Fine, then I'll go to sleep and tomorrow will come faster. And then you'll have to come out, _my queen_", she laughed.

"You know what? My first proclamation as a queen will be making you clean after the horses", Elsa continued in a joking tone.

"At least they smell better than you", Anna replied than burst out laughing. She ran to her room before Elsa could come up with a comeback. She curled in her bed, waiting for tomorrow when everything will be open. For the first time in forever.

Rays of the morning sun shone on Arendelle. The kingdom was trembling with rumors of the palace's opening. Finally, the people didn't talk about the prophecy. There was not a word about a ruler with a frozen heart, but shouts of the great queen Elsa. Trading ships sailed into the fjord. Flags of all colors were spread resembling a rainbow dancing through the kingdom. It was a beautiful summer day.

"It's the coronation day!" screamed Anna, dressed up in her green dress, she had even put a ribbon in her hair. "It's the coronation day!" She glided on polished palace floors, ran and jumped through the ballroom, jumped on the furniture and never stopped smiling. "Who knew we had 8000 salad plates?" she mumbled to herself watching servants preparing the ballroom. She watched as each window was given life, all the bars were removed, all the doors were open. For the first time in forever, she thought.

"Conceal, don't feel", Elsa chanted nervously in her room. She stood right under her father's portrait, feeling ridiculously afraid. "I just have to put on a show", she said to her reflection in the golden orb. She took a deepest breath she could then she took off her gloves. Elsa saw her fingers trembling, her hands were shivering. Not with cold, never with cold. But with fear. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know", she cried as the candlestick and the orb started freezing in her bare hands. What if they find out? What if the storm inside of her escapes her control? The people know the prophecy… some of them wanted it to happen. "But it's only for today."

"It's only for today", Anna said dreamily. She danced in her bedroom flipping through the very last romance novel. She glanced at a ball gown painted on the covers. "Today I'll meet everyone", she mumbled reading the end of the story. "Ah", she gasped. "What if I meet _the one_?" Every part of Anna jumped with happiness. Today she will finally be free. She'll get to know people, talk to them… maybe even more. She knew she's ready. She has had enough of isolation. Today, for the first time in forever, she won't be alone. She might not meet the love of her life, maybe there won't be romance. But for the first time in forever, at least she's got a chance. And that's all she's been dreaming of.

Elsa glanced through the window with worry in her blue eyes. All those people made her afraid. She knew her powers weren't a coincidence. But to let everyone know? Never.

Anna was already out of the palace. Dancing, playing, just being with people was something so natural, but so new. She arrived at the bottom of a strong, tall gateway.

"Tell the guards to open up the gates!" Elsa ordered.

"The gates!" Anna shouted watching the gateway spread. She felt like the world is opening up for her.

A parade of colors filled the kingdom. Everyone looked happy.

"That's how Elsa brings them happiness", Anna said to herself.

The crowd rushed to the church where the coronation took place, but Anna was still in awe. The life from this side of the doors felt so good. Just like in her books. Then a thought jumps on her mind. What if she really meets…

BAM!

"I'm so sorry!" cried a pleasant voice of a man.

Anna was lying in a boat, not understanding what has happened just yet. Then she looked up and saw a man who made her tummy feel elated. Or gassy. In a good way, the best way.

"Hi! I–umm–err–I'm Anna", she grabbed a strong hand that lifted her up. She was now on the ground, but felt like she was flying.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles", introduced the man, smiling. "I apologize for what just happened. My horse can be a little… clumsy."

"Oh—Oh, it's okay", Anna mumbled nervously. "It's totally okay", she finished trying to catch every detail of Hans unnoticed. "Princess Anna of Arendelle", she bowed. Skimming his royally dressed body got interrupted by the church bells. "What now—the coronation! It's the coronation! I got to go, see you!"

"Yes, see you."

Crashing into everything, Anna finally arrived. The door was open, and so was her heart that felt all tingly inside.

Elsa was already at her place, Anna just slid beside her. "Where were you?" Elsa muttered, but got no answer.

The church was filled with people. Even Hans was there! Anna felt her legs shaking.

"Your majesty", the priest coughed. "Your gloves."

Elsa knew what it meant. She was about to bare her hands, but she felt like she was baring her soul. One wrong move… just one snowflake, one frozen icicle and everyone will know. Elsa took a deep breath, hesitating. She took the gloves off and grabbed the scepter as fast as she could. Seconds felt like days. She was just so afraid.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" exclaimed the priest. Elsa let go of the scepter and pulled on her gloves. She turned to the crowd who was clapping in joy.

"And now the best part," a voice uttered, "the ball."

Music played so loudly Anna couldn't hear herself stuffing on chocolate. She felt so excited to see her sister after four years, but nervousness kicked in stronger than she expected. She wondered what to say after all this time while overlooking the ballroom. People danced, ate, rejoiced. Anna knew the maid was wrong when she said they would talk about the prophecy. Elsa obviously doesn't have a frozen heart. She might have an insensitive one, considering she kept her out for all these years. But the time has come for Anna to stand right next to Elsa, the kingdom expected so.

"Hi", Elsa whispered simply. Her voice sounded warmer when there was no door muffling it.

"Hi, me? Oh, hi", Anna replied nervously. She felt as if her heart was getting a hug.

"You look beautiful", said Elsa. She wanted to hug Anna so badly, but certain manners were expected of a queen. Especially with all these foreigners. "What is this smell–umm–_chocolate_!" the sisters exclaimed in unison. They exchanged the looks of love only sisters could understand and Anna felt it was right being by Elsa side. The queen's heart skipped with warm joy. Not a frozen bit inside.

"Duke of Weaselton", introduced the servant.

"Wesselton!" screamed a short old man wearing a monocle. He bowed to the queen and his taupe nearly fell off. His old ears probably didn't hear the girls' laughs. "As your trading partner I see it's only fitting to offer the first dance, your majesty."

"Oh, I don't dance", said Elsa. "But my sister does."

The duke pulled Anna to the dance floor leaving Elsa with a _sorry_ look on her face. Everything was going just fine.

"The chicken with the face of a monkey", said the duke jumping around Anna.

"Sorry?"

"I should have warned you I'm a great dancer."

"Umm-hmm."

"Why were the gates closed? Do _you_ know?" Duke asked a question that's been bothering Anna for ages. She still remembered a story her father told her. The troll, the open gates, the prophecy.

"I don't."

The dance was finally over and Anna rushed to Elsa.

"Stop laughing!" Anna shouted. "It should have been you. He sure can dance for a man in heels."

"I'm sorry", Elsa giggled.

"It's okay. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Yes, me too", uttered Elsa rubbing her glove-covered hands. "But it can't."

"Wh–what? Why?"

"It just… can't." Elsa left no explanation, like always.

Anna felt as if someone punched her in the stomach. She turned away, feeling the tears at the verge of her eyes that sank in sadness. "I'm sorry." She left.

It felt like she was all alone again. Bumping into people, she didn't notice them. Until she fell.

"Glad I caught you." There stood Hans and Anna fell again. In love.

"Come", she smiled and pulled him in the centre of the ballroom. They spent the night dancing, talking and (Anna liked this part in particular) eating a lot of chocolate. Anna never knew someone had so many things in common with her.

"You have _how many_ brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers", Hans smiled.

"I have only one sister. But sometimes it feels like I have no one."

"How?" he asked.

"Elsa and I were best friends when we were younger, but now… Everything is different. She hasn't built a snowman in years."

"Maybe that's her way of coping with everything."

"I guess it's not easy being a queen", Anna admitted. "But she had a lot of help ever since I could remember. Everything was about Elsa. It's cold? Get Elsa. Where are mom and dad? Oh, they're with Elsa… again."

"I didn't know you feel this way", said Hans putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Neither did I", Anna said, confused. "I just felt shut out, that's all."

"That's _all_? Three of my brothers pretended I was invisible for a long, long time."

"Oh", Anna sighed in compassion. "Elsa never did that. It's just that she never tells me stuff. I don't know why she is locked in there. Why am I out here? Have I done something wrong? It just… it's not okay, Hans."

"I understand, Anna. I do."

"All my life's been a series of doors in my face."

"I would never shut you out. Now that I've met you…We already finish each other's—"

"Sandwiches!"

"That's what I was going to say!"

Anna and Hans laughed and danced through the night. Anna felt like the moon is bigger and the clock ticks just for them. The tickling sensation inside her was telling a love was born. This love is an _open_ door.

"Can I just say something crazy?" asked Hans, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Anna pictured a moment from her romance novel come to life while her lips stretched in a smile. "Yes!"

"No one is getting married!" yelled Elsa. Anna and Hans rushed to ask for her blessing, but there was none.

"We can live in the palace, and…"

"You can't marry a man you just met!" Elsa continued. Her voice echoed in the silenced, but still full ballroom.

"You can if it's true love!" Anna said firmly, holding Hans' hand.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" asked Elsa. It was like seeing Anna as a five year-old again. Her big sister feelings kicked in.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa stared blankly. What she was afraid to hear finally broke its way to the surface. "You asked for my blessing. The answer is no."

"Is your heart made of ice?" Anna shouted, but soon the crowd gasped and started whispering.

"The party is over, close the gates", Elsa ordered. She turned away from Anna and left.

"Elsa, no, no, wait!" yelled Anna grabbing Elsa's hand, but all she got was a slipped glove.

"Get me my glove!"

"Elsa, please… please! I can't live like this anymore! It's finally about me, something is happening to _me_, Elsa. Please!"

"Then leave", Elsa murmured firmly.

Anna felt like her sister just plunged a dagger in her heart. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Anna", said Elsa. She felt that awfully familiar fear. She clutched her hands under her cloak, leaving. She knew precisely what Anna was talking about and she couldn't face it. It's all just too much. Too much.

"No, Elsa. Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said, _enough_!" Icicles like knifes fled from Elsa's bare hand. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Ice sharper than swords pointed towards the crowd, making a barrier between them and Elsa. Her powers were no longer a secret.

"Sorcery!" cried the duke of Wesselton. "It's the prophecy. The prophecy!"

"Frozen heart!"

"No, no…" Elsa sobbed. She stared blankly at what she had done. Everyone knows. Everyone. The fear of revealing the truth now became the fear for her life.

"Elsa…" Anna stood there, feeling like the biggest fool. She felt confused, her mind blocked everything for moments. The feeling of betrayal slithered its way inside, but she blocked it. Finally she realized what was happening all these years.

"Get the witch!" screamed the duke.

Elsa ran for her life. She opened the palace doors where people greeted her with acceptance and love, obviously not knowing she's a monster. Elsa ran through the yard, looking back to see where are her possible killers. If the ruler with a frozen heart shall bring death to Arendelle then she doesn't want to be a ruler. She must escape.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa yelled while the guards were getting closer. "I don't want to hurt you. Please." But an ice force she couldn't control freed from her hand and froze the ground.

"You monster!" screamed the duke.

"Elsa! It's all my fault, stop", Anna cried.

But she didn't. Every part of her trembled in fear. What happens next? It was all supposed to be kept closed. Now it's all… open. Elsa saw no place to go. The fjord surrounded her with warm summer water flowing in it. But when Elsa stepped closer, the water turned into ice. With every escaping step, the ice was spreading. She ran across the fjord and escaped. Elsa left Arendelle and Anna behind.

"No! Elsa!" called Anna, but there was no response. She felt something tiny on her cheek.

"Snow?"

"Look, the fjord", said Hans.

Anna looked up to see Arendelle slowly, but horrifyingly certainly, falling to winter. Snow started falling, and the fjord was nothing but ice. Cold and darkness cloaked the kingdom.

"I guess you're the queen now", said Hans.

"Of what? Frozen land?" Anna firmly replied. "No… I'm going to find Elsa. Take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor", he said placing his hand on hers. "But you can't go, it's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous", Anna smiled. "I know she never meant to do this. I leave prince Hans in charge! The council that ruled the last four years will help you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Hans, Anna already on the horse. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Elsa's my sister, she would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally."


End file.
